Tamiko Nash
Tamiko Pleshette Nash (born August 24, 1979 in Los Angeles, CA) is an African-American Model, actress, businesswoman, and a former Beauty Queen who has competed in the Miss USA pageant. She was the very first model to join ranks of The Price is Right under the tenure of then-new host Drew Carey, appearing on the series from 2007-2009. Early Life and Beauty Pageantry Native of sunny Los Angeles, California. Tamiko graduated from Notre Dame Academy in 1997 and from there, she continued on with her education. In 2002, she earned her B.S. in Child and Family Development from San Diego State University and went on to serve as an elementary school teacher at the Birdrock Elementary in La Jolla, California. In 2005, Tamiko left her educational career and teaching behind as she wanted to pursue a career in beauty pageantry. She won the Miss California USA pageant, becoming only the third African-American to receive this title. She then went on to represent California in the Miss USA 2006 pageant broadcasting live from Baltimore, Maryland in April 2006. Nash placed first-runner up to Tara Conner of Kentucky, the second consecutive delegate from California to reach this position. Brittany Hogan, Miss California USA 2005, was first runner-up to Chelsea Cooley of North Carolina in 2005. Also in April 2006, Tamiko was one of twenty six (of the fifty one) Miss USA Delegates who appeared on a special episode of the NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal (hosted by Howie Mandel), taking the place of the show's regular Briefcase Models (she stood beside briefcase #3 which was held regularly by Lisa Gleave) After the Miss USA pageant, Tamiko appeared as one of the feature delegates in an E! special: Hidden Lives of Miss USA. Later that year in October, Nash passed on her crown to Meagan Tandy. In December, some mild controversy occurred as Tara Conner, who was crowned Miss USA 2006, might be dethroned due to inappropriate and unacceptable behavior in several bars while in New York City. If Conner was dethroned, Tamiko, being the first runner-up, would inherit the remainder of Connor's reign as Miss USA 2006. But unfortunately for Nash, it didn't happen as executives from both the pageant and it's broadcaster, NBC, as well as (now disgraced President of the United States) Donald J. Trump, met in private to discuss whether or not Connor would be dethroned of her Miss USA responsibilities as Trump would be "evaluating her behavioral and personal issues" and later publicly made the decision to forgive Tara Connor and allowed her to retain her crown. ''The Price is Right'' Moving on from the world of beauty pageantry and Miss USA, Tamiko began to explore other career opportunities. She began auditioning for TV and modeling gigs and some time later, she landed her first TV gig. In November 2007, Nash auditioned for and successfully landed a gig one of the models on the television game show The Price is Right as she made her debut on (airdate) November 2nd. Tamiko was the very first model to join the show under the tenure of then-new host Drew Carey, who at that point in time had only been the host of the series for three to four weeks, taking over the hosting duties for 35-year veteran Bob Barker, whose final appearance aired back in June. Nash continued on as a rotating model on The Price is Right coming into the show's then-37th season and after 68 total appearances (including 8 of the 10 2008 Million Dollar Spectacular shows) over the past year, Tamiko's final appearance aired on January 16, 2009. Later Career & Personal Life Moving on from modeling on television's longest-running Game Show, Tamiko went on to explore other TV and modeling opportunities. She was previously employed by The Recording Academy, known for the Grammy Awards and continues to work as an actress in the Los Angeles area. Aside from all the glitz and glamour in the entertainment world, she is also a very successful businesswoman. She is President of The Shine Foundation which is dedicated to empowering young women. She appeared wearing her "Miss California USA" sash on the Green Carpet at the Grammy's and has since made appearances at the Camden House of Beverly Hills Grand Opening, the NAACP Image Awards and other red carpet events. Tamiko also volunteers her time with a number of non-profit organizations, including Domestic Violence Family Crisis Centers. She enjoys cooking, spending time with her family, reading and fitness/working out. Since September 2009, she has been married to ex-NFL player Terrell Davis and together they have two sons. Gallery Tamiko0003.jpg Tamiko0005.jpg Tamiko0011.jpg Tamiko0012.jpg tamiko0013.jpg Tamiko0019.jpg Tamiko0020.jpg Tamiko0023.jpg Tamiko0025.jpg Tamiko0027.jpg tamiko0031.jpg Tamiko0038.jpg Tamiko0041.jpg tamiko0046.jpg Tamiko0047.jpg Tamiko0050.jpg Tamiko0052.jpg Tamiko0054.jpg Tamiko0055.jpg Tamiko0059.jpg Tamiko0060.jpg tamiko0064.jpg Tamiko0076.jpg tamiko0077.jpg Tamiko0078.jpg Tamiko0080.jpg Tamiko0085.jpg Tamiko0086.jpg Tamiko0088.jpg Tamiko0089.jpg tamiko0090.jpg Tamiko0097.jpg Tamiko0100.jpg Tamiko0103.jpg Tamiko0104.jpg Tamiko0106.jpg Tamiko0107.jpg Tamiko0117.jpg Tamiko0119.jpg Tamiko0128.jpg tamiko0138.jpg Tamiko0150.jpg Tamiko0155.jpg Tamiko0169.jpg tamiko0191.jpg Tamiko0211.jpg Tamiko0214.jpg tamiko0215.jpg Tamiko0218.jpg tamiko0219.jpg Tamiko0226.jpg tamiko0231.jpg Tamiko0243.jpg Tamiko0246.jpg Tamiko0271.jpg Tamiko0272.jpg Tamiko0280.jpg tamiko0281.jpg Mds08-01_182.jpg Mds08-02_047.jpg Mds08-03_013.jpg mds08-05_082.jpg Mds08-05_084.jpg Mds08-05_086.jpg mds08-07_051.jpg mds08-08_025.jpg Mds08-09_008.jpg Mds08-09_009.jpg Mds08-09_019.jpg Mds08-09_036.jpg Mds08-09_039.jpg Mds08-09_070.jpg Mds08-09_071.jpg mds08-10_117.jpg mds08-10_118.jpg mds08-10_123.jpg mds08-10_126.jpg Tamiko0293.jpg tamiko0298.jpg Tamiko0305.jpg Tamiko0307.jpg Tamiko0315.jpg Tamiko0331.jpg Tamiko0339.jpg Tamiko0340.jpg Tamiko0342.jpg Tamiko0343.jpg tamiko0344.jpg Tamiko0390.jpg Tamiko0391.jpg Tamiko0392.jpg tamiko0393.jpg Tamiko0422.jpg Tamiko0427.jpg Tamiko0431.jpg tamiko0449.jpg Tamiko0461.jpg tamiko0466.jpg Tamiko0467.jpg Tamiko0469.jpg Tamiko0471.jpg Tamiko0474.jpg Tamiko0476.jpg tamiko0489.jpg tamiko0523.jpg Tamiko0557.jpg Tamiko0560.jpg tamiko0575.jpg Tamiko0627.jpg Tamiko0628.jpg Tamiko0631.jpg Tamiko0634.jpg Tamiko0640.jpg tamiko0645.jpg Tamiko0674.jpg Tamiko0705.jpg Tamiko0726.jpg Tamiko0729.jpg Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:2000s Models